PengyKIDS
PengyKids is an kids channel broadcasting epic shows for kids. It has been working since 1998., and all of they're shows, cartoons, comedies or movies are watched by kids everyday. Every single second, at least about 25,000 - 75,000 kids are watching it. It runs from 6:00 AM to 4:30 AM, and during the night usually puts adult stuff other than kids stuff. *NOTE: NO MORE SHOW SLOTS AVAILABLE! WHEN THE CREATOR OF ARTICLE (PENSTUBAL), DECIDES TO MAKE THE RUNNING TIME LONGER, A SLOT WILL BE AVAILABLE.* TV Schedule for today CPBroadcast -LEGENDARY FATE and PRESIDENTAL ELECTION FINALS- (12+) > 6:00 - 6:30 (Two episodes each time it's on) Penguin Adventure (6+) > 6:30 - 7:00 (One episode each time it's on) Penguin Hockey Cup (6+) > 7:00 - 8:00 (One episode each time it's on) Pengolian Curling (10+) > 8:00 - 8:45 (One episode each time it's on) Pengu! (6+) > 8:45 - 9:00 (Two/Three episodes each time it's on) OddJobsX (6+) > 9:00 - 9:30 (One/Two episodes each time it's on) OddJobs (6+) > 9:30 - 10:00 (One/Two episodes each time it's on) CPBroadcast -LEGENDARY FATE PREDISENTAL ELECTION FINALS- (12+) > 10:00 - 10:30 (Two episodes each time it's on) Fordcar and the Link (12+) > 10:30 - 11:00 (One episode each time it's on) The Simpenguins (12+) > 11:00 - 12:00 (Two episodes each time it's on) Chilly Willy (6+) > 12:00 - 12:15 (One/Two episodes each time it's on) Fish Hooks (6+) > 12:15 - 12:45 (Two episodes each time it's on) Family Penguin (12+) > 12:45 - 13:30 (One episode each time it's on) CPBroadcast -SCARY MOVIE 1/2 and SCARY MOVIE 2/2- (12+) > 13:30 - 14:00 (Two episodes each time it's on) Fordcar and the Link (12+) > 14:00 - 14:30 (One episode each time it's on) Penguin Adventure (6+) > 14:30 - 15:00 (One episode each time it's on) OddJobs (6+) > 15:00 - 15:30 (One/Two episodes each time it's on) Fordcar and the Link (12+) > 15:30 - 16:00 (One episode each time it's on) Pengu! (6+) > 16:00 - 16:15 (Two/Three episodes each time it's on) Chilly Willy (6+) > 16:15 - 16:30 (One/Two episodes each time it's on) Family Penguin (12+) > 16:30 - 17:10 (One episode each time it's on) Penguins of the Madagascar (6+) > 17:10 - 17:40 (One/Two episodes each time it's on) Fordcar and the Link (12+) > 17:40 - 18:10 (One episode each time it's on) CPBroadcast -ON CRACK 3 and FOOL THE FOOLER- (12+) > 18:10 - 18:40 (Two episodes each time it's on) Fish Hooks (6+) > 18:40 - 19:10 (Two episodes each time it's on) The Simpenguins (12+) > 19:10 - 20:10 (Two episodes each time it's on) Kids News (6+) > 20:10 - 20:30 (One episode each time it's on) Adventure Time (12+) > 20:30 - 20:45 (One/Two episodes each time it's on) CPBroadcast -AND THEN and THE BOY WHO CRIED- (12+) 20:45 - 21:10 (Two episodes each time it's on) Chilly Willy (6+) 21:10 - 21:25 (One/Two episodes each time it's on) Pengu! (6+) 21:25 - 21:40 (Two/Three episodes each time it's on) Family Penguin (12+) 21:40 - 21:30 (One episode each time it's on) Timmy and Mabel (6+) 21:30 - 22:00 (Four/Five episodes each time it's on) Doobie Doo! (6+) 22:00 - 22:30 (One episode each time it's on) Doobie Doo! Mystery Incorporated (6+) 22:30 - 23:00 (One episode each time it's on) Penguin Adventure (6+) 23:00 - 23:30 (One episode each time it's on) Oddjobs (6+) 23:30 - 00:00 (One/Two episodes each time it's on) Wrendy and Mr. Wackadoo (6+) 00:00 - 00:30 (One/Two episodes each time it's on) CPBroadcast -PREDISDENTAL ELECTION and LEGENDARY FATE- (12+) 00:30 - 01:00 (Two episodes each time it's on) The Happyface Show (12+) 01:00 - 01:30 (One episode each time it's on) The Haunted (12+) 01:30 - 02:00 (One/Two episodes each time it's on) Adventure Time (12+) 02:00 - 02:15 (One/Two episodes each time it's on) Good Night Antarctica (12+) 02:15 - 02:30 (One episode each time it's on) Midas and Herb (12+) 02:30 - 3:00 (Two episodes each time it's on) South Park (12+) 3:00 - 3:30 (One episode each time it's on) South Park (12+) 3:30 - 4:00 (One episode each time it's on) Club Penguin:The Show!!! (2+) 4:00 - 4:30 (Five episodes each time it is on) Category:Articles made by 2 or more users